


Dinner Reservations

by AngelRosewheels01



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Two plus two make three & a half, Week Day Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRosewheels01/pseuds/AngelRosewheels01
Summary: My First Blue Bloods StoryA missing scene for Season Five, Episode Five. “Loose Lips”Danny tells Linda what happened & what he ‘saw’





	Dinner Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted with FF.net

The Dinner Reservation

Danny put his key in the door after a LONG shift, grateful that it had been an 8 until 4 tour at least. He walked into the kitchen & kissed Linda on the cheek:  
“Hey Honey, good day?” he asked before she could.  
“Yeah, not bad, Sean asked to stay back at school for a soccer meeting or something; Tommy’s mom said she’d feed them both of them on the way home, so it’s just you, me & Jack for dinner.”  
“Cool; where is Jack?”  
“Upstairs, homework.”  
Danny went to the bottom of the stairs & called up them to greet his eldest son:  
“Hey Bud!”  
“Hey Dad!”  
“Call me if you want any help, ok?”  
“Ok thanks. Call me for dinner. I already set the table.”  
“Good job kiddo.”

“Sean already set the table?” Danny went back to Linda with a slightly puzzled look on his face.  
“Yep, said it made more sense than waiting for food when he came down, & it’s his chore so I didn’t argue.”  
“Oh well, I see the logic I guess & it’s not like he’s dodging the books.”  
“True. Chicken New York tonight, ok?”  
“Hmm… best be leftovers tomorrow or Sean will be ticked.”  
“I made sure. Good day?”

Danny puffed out his cheeks: “Yes, thank God, but very nearly no. Some piece of filth snatched Eddie while Jamie was on the phone with her.”  
“Oh God, Eddie ok?  
“A little shaken but she’ll be fine; Baez & I helped out, she’s fine to. Jamie on the other hand, physically fine…”  
“Physically fine?” Linda raised an eyebrow.  
“I haven’t seen my kid brother look anything even close to like that that since the night we ended the Blue Templar, Linda.”  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah I know. Dinner reserved or I’m not a Jets fan. He doesn’t have a clue though.”  
“Woah, Jamieson ‘I’m a great kid but I swallowed the book’ Reagan is reserving his beat partner’s place at family dinner? You SURE Danny?!”  
Sceptical was an understatement.

“Babe, I’ve only seen the look Jamie had in eyes when we were looking for Eddie one other time; in a mirror when you were ‘taken’. It was beyond fear, beyond anger, beyond panic; it was sheer terror. I’m almost sure he kissed her on the top of the head, Linda. He has no choice, he’s gone.”  
Linda kissed Danny quickly; her husband was a man of few words, so when he spoke, you listened.  
“You HAVE got his back on this if & when the time comes Danny? Promise me?”  
Linda smiled broadly, clearly approving of her brother-in-law’s destiny.  
Danny grinned a wry grin:  
“No, never, but you’re damn straight I’ve got Eddie’s!”  
His wife thumped him playfully on the arm:  
“You’re terrible & don’t you dare say a WORD til the time’s right. Now, dinner’s ready, go call Jack!”  
“Yes Mamm!”


End file.
